Beautiful Liar
by stemilie69
Summary: song fic. One of those edward never came back cuz bella never jumped stories,but now jake and bella are togethere even though jake never imprinted on bella.So what happens when he does imprint. Better then it sounds.read review please!
1. beautiful liar

_Bbeyonce S shakria_

**Don't own the song beautiful liar by beyonce and shakria or twilight characters just the plot is mine**

**Beautiful Liar**

**BPOV**

I walked down the treelined road out of La Push towards the treaty line. I vowed never to to set foot in La Push again because with the luck I was having lately I would run into him.

_B He said I'm worth it, his one disire S I know things about em' that you wouldn't want to read about B He kissed me his one and only (yes) beautiful liar SHow do you tolerate the things you just found out about_

A fresh batch of tears spilled over as I thought of him. His last words "I imprinted Bells" were now burned into my brain. I had only taken me about two minutes after that to get my stuff into my old back pack and leave are house for good. He didn't try to stop me and that hurt even worse.

_S You never know BWhy are we the ones who suffer S I have to let go B He wont be the one to cry_

Other Imadges of the girl who sat in my living room kissing my fiance well now ex finace haunted me. I wonder if that girl knew how much pain she had caused , but I knew it wasn't her fault. I can see the treaty line now its marked by a large old willow tree. I don't know why the line was so important to me considering they could cross due to the fact vampires haven't been in the area for 10 months. A cold wind blew in from the ocean making my damp clothes feel worse. It wasn't raining as hard anymore just a drizzel.

_BLets not kill the kamra lets not start a fight Its not worth the drama fot a beautiful liar_

I wonder if he felt a alittle loss or if that girl felt alittle guilty. I doubted it. Would that girl replace me like I never even exsisted now. Would people wonder why I wasn't living at my house anymore or were I went?

_B Its not worth are time We can live without em' just a beautiful liar S I trusted him but when I followed you I saw you togethere_

The drizzel stopped. I look up for once you can see the moon. The wind must have blew the clouds away for alittle while. By the time the clouds came back I would be gone. A warmer breeze blew now.

_B I didn't know about you till I saw you with him then S I walked in on your love scean, slow dancing._

I heard a howl when I crossed the line. It was followed by a small nudge from my unborn daughter. I wonder what I'll tell when she asks about her father. I'll have to explain the whole thing to her when shes old anuff to know.

_B You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong S You never no B When the pain and heartbreaks over S I have to let go B The innocence is gone_

I smiled through the tears as I felt a another nudge. This heartbreak didn't hurt as bad as when ..._edward... _left. Maybe It was because I never loved Jake as much as I loved _edward_. Or because I wasn't broken when I was with _edward _like I was with Jake. I had beem thinking about the Cullens alot lately. I wonder if Alice saw this coming?

_BLets not start a fight about it Its not worth are time We can live without em' just a beautiful liar._

I heard another howl closer this time. I turned to see Jake in wolf form standing on the otherside of the line. If he really wanted to say something to me he would have crossed that line in human form. There was no vampires in the area so he could cross the line without problem. Then I saw the look on his face full of pity. He just came to pity me not because he cared what happened to me or the baby. Just to make it seem like he cared. I looked right at him and at the top of my lungs I screamed "SREAW YOU JACOB BLACK!!"

_S Tell me how to forgive you whens its me who's ashamed B and I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain Bothbut its simple hes the one to blame_

I turned with my head held high before I could see his reaction to my outburst. I adjusted the strap on my backpack. I felt another nudge from my baby. Making me smile. I start to wonder were I was going to go I couldn't go back to Charlies he had kicked me out when he found out I was going to have a baby. I was going over places I could go in my head when I realized I don't have to stay in Forks.

_BLets not kill the kamra lets not start a fight Its not worth the drama for a beautiful liar_

I decided I was going to go to the first place that came to mind which turned out to be Alaska. Alaska sounded okay the Cullens always thought highly of it. It couldn't be that bad and It was faraway from Forks and La Push. I had anuff money to get there and get some food. My baby nudged me as if she was agreeing with my choice. I smiled I was starting to feel really happy. I turned left at the main road towards the train station. The baby kicked again and I knew everything was going to be okay.

_SCan't we laugh about it Its not worth our time we can live without em' Just a beautiful liar_

**I don't know if i'm goign to make this a longer story. Tell me what you think and review!**

xoxo

emily


	2. Whos that girl

**Who's that girl**

**Same chapter 2 jsut picked a different song i didn't like the one I had. dont own anything**

**BPOV**

I made it to the train station at midnight. I was suprised that there were even open that late, but I was happy they were otherwise I would have been sleeping on a bench which would not have been fun. The train would take me to Port Angeles were I would catch another train at 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_  
_  
_

When I finally got on the train and made it to Port Angeles it was already six in the morning due to all the stops we had to make on the way. I had 11 hours before I needed to be back at the train station so it was safe to say I had time to kill. I decided to find a shop that would let me work for a few hours and pay me in cash. I ended up at very touristy shop that sold postcards and cheap nicknacks. The owner offered to pay 100 dollars if I worked till four. I mostly cleaned and helped customers.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from? No she can't be the one  
That you want That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life  
_

It was cloudy outside and kind of rainy. I was checking an elderly women who was buying six snowglobes out. When a man came in his skin was snow white and simplely said he was beautiful. I finshed with the women and asked the man if he needed help finding anything he said he didn't. He looked around alittle and left it wasn't till after he left that I realized the man I just talked to was another vampire.

_Seems like everything's the same around me_  
_Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

I looked outside the front window for the first time realizing there was other vampires other then the Cullens I guess it really never hit me before that. I counted and I could see 2 other vampires with gold or amber eyes outside. Cold and coldy prefect vampire weather.

_Who's that girl? Where's she from? No she can't be the one  
That you want That has stolen my world It's not real, it's not right_

The day went on slow and I was thinking more about the vampires walking around. People really didn't even know what was going on around them. There was freakin vampires and werewolves walking around in the open and no one had even a clue that they were there. My god with my luck my next boyfriend will be a wizard! I couldn't help ,but laugh at myself causeing some customers to give strange looks.

_  
It's my day, it's my night By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
_

I found a tourist book on Alaska in the back of the store and found the number for a boarding house in it. I called on my lunch break and got a room. I had another hour of work before I got off. I heard the bell on the door ring so I walked out front by the counter.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry_It was a young girl who looked extremly familar. She looked at me and smiled I asked her if she needed anything. She said yes she was looking for something for her fiances birthday which was tomarrow. She looked for a bit then came to the counter with a small clay wolf. I was thinking about really nothing at all when I realized the nice girl I was talking to was the same girl who was in my living room the night before.

_For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her  
_

The girl who's name I learned was Callie was very pretty making me feel even sadder. I mean if she was ugly at least I had some satisfaction knowing what he was stuck with. The worst part was she had absoulty no clue who I was and when I remembered the night before she never really saw my face. Which ment she didn't no that I had a baby on the way. Then her earlier words clicked into place _**fiance**_. They were already engaged.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want_

It was really gona be like I never exsisted at all. I was just an ex girlfriend now long forgotten about. I waited till after I was done with work before I let a few tears spill over. I brushed them away quickly not to be seen. I stopped at a drug store and picked some food up. When I got on the train the tears came again I let them fall this time.

_That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_I was sick of this place I was glad I was leaving maybe finally I would find some place normal. HA! that would be the day! Alaska was a new start for the baby and me. I felt bad for Callie forever stuck in this disturbia. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. I was fianlly escaping it. I was escaping disturbia.

_Oh no, living my life_

Or so I thought.


	3. never again

_**never again**_

**_dont own anything again. changed the song for chapter 2 didn't think disturbia matched_**

**BPOV**

I had fell asleep on the train. The old man across the aile from me woke me up when we hit Cillingham Alaska. That was as far as that train would go. I had to switch trains to get to Bethel Alaska. I was looking through my bag for money to pay for the new train ticket. When my hand hit something I pulled it out and realized it was Jake's cellphone. I didn't remember taking it so I just through it back in my bag and payed.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green. I hope when your in bed with her you think of me. I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well could you tell by the flames the burned your words. I never read your letter becouse I new what it said give me that Sunday school answer try to make it all okay_

Once I got on the train again I took the phone out there was a piece of paper folded and stuck in the flip phone. On the front It read **Bells**. I opened the note confused and read.

_**Bells**_

_**I'm sorry it had to end, but I couldn't pretend anymore. Two months is enough.You and the baby don't decerve this kind of life. I hate that I'm going to lose you and never see my daughter but I Love you bells. I hope that one day we can be friends again...**_

That was as far as I got before I ripped the note up. He was such a liar if I hadn't seen the pity look he gave me at the the line I might have believed this bullspit letter. I took the phone and got the sim card out of the back and stepped on it a few times. Then I chucked the phone under my seat. I looked around to see if anyone saw. No one seemed to be looking. Suddenly the anger in me disappeared and was replaced with saddness and I broke down crying.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there Bet it sucks tosee my face everywhere It ws you who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do don't say you simply lost your way. She may believe you but I never will. Never again_

I cryed till I got Bethel Alaska. I cleaned my face off in the train station bathroom. When I looked at my new town when I got out I really realized how small it was. I walked to the nearest store which happened to be a general store. I looked around and bought some candy and a cheap paper back book. I finally got to the counter and got direction from a nice red headed women. I was walking down the street reading the directions the red head had given me. When I ran into something rock hard dropping all my stuff. "OO I'm sorry" I mumbled. Trying to pick my stuff up. "No It's my fault"said the stranger ,helping me pick my things up that all seemed to fall out when my bag fell. Thats when I saw the hands helping me, snow white. No, I told myself and looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking at me. I gasped "Bella" they said in a shocked tone. That was the last I heard before everything went black.

_If she really knows the truth she deserves You A trophy wife oh how cute Igvorance is bliss but when your day comes and he's through with you and he'll be through with you. You'll die together but alone. You wrote me in a letter you couldn't say it right to my face well , give that sunday school answer repend yourself away..._


	4. over you

**I got over you**

**dont own anything again song by daughtry- over you**

**bpov**

I heard voices around me talking. What happen to me I thought. Then it all came back to me seeing Jasper and me fainting. I opened my eyes to see two blonde haired vampires stairing at me. Jasper and Carlisle. "Oh my god the baby!" I said sitting up as fast as I could with my huge belly. " Don't worry Bella the baby is fine that was the first thing I checked." Carlisle said to me in a calm tone smiling. I looked around the room and realized I must be at the Cullens Alaskan home. Why didn't I think that they would be here in Alaska my god I could be so slow sometimes. Jasper gave me a confused look feeling my conflicting emotions.

_Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house _

If the Cullens were here that ment Oh God ...edward... I didn't want to see him the hurting would come back again. I tryed to stand. "Bella I think it's best that you sit awhile." said Jasper. I didn't listen. I started to walk to the nearest door in which I assumed was Carlisle's home office. Carlisle and Jasper got to the door at vampire speed and blocked my way out. "Thank you for your help guys, but I need to get to the place I'm staying before dark so would you two kindley get out of my way. So I can get going." Carlisle and Jasper looked at each other then me. I then saw there lips moving ,but not hearing a thing and realized they were talking about me. ERRRRR darn vampires and there super speed talking. "I don't apperciate you both talking about me in front of me." I said shortly. They looked suprised and I'm sure Jasper felt me growin pissed off.

_What you said when you left Just left me cold and out of breath  
I fell too far, was in way too deep Guess I let you get the best of me _

"Bella thats really not a good idea..." Jasper said nervously. Then it hit me they were worried what ...edward... would do if he saw me or if I saw him. " I don't care if ...edward is here or not I need to go." I said looking at them both. They looked sorta guily ,but let me pass. Jasper walked with me down the hall looking uncertain the whole time.

_Well, I never saw it coming I should've started running  
A long, long time ago And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you More than you, more than you know _

Then I heard giggles coming from up ahead. I looked at Jasper confused ,but he wouldn't meet my gaze it just kept stairing at the floor. I looked in to what looked like the family room. I stopped dead in my tracks then looked back at Jasper who was still looking at the floor.

_I'm slowly getting closure I guess it's really over I'm finally getting better And now I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm spending all of these years Putting my heart back together 'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you  
_

What I saw shouldn't have made my heart brake considering he left me and flat out told he didn't love me anymore, but it hurt just as bad. Man I must be slow because I should have realized that Jasper and Carlisle were trying to save me from seeing this sight. To late now. There was ...edward ...making out with my former bestfriend and the man next to me's wife. They didn't even notice we were there. I felt the tears escape my eyes. I felt Jasper send a wave of calm to me, but it didn't help much. I staired at them what seemed like forever ,but in reality was only a few minutes.

_You took a hammer to these walls, Dragged the memories down the hall, Packed your bags and walked away  
There was nothing I could say And when you slammed the front door shut, A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see That you never were the best for me _

Jasper took my hand gently trying to pull me towards the door we were almost to the door when a sob escaped me. Damn, I thought. They stopped right away and staired at us. "OHHHHHHH Bella..." Alice said quietly looking guitly. I looked at Jasper who looked pissed. So I guessed she wasn't as guilty as she seemed. Thats when Edw... he turned around and looked at me. His expression when from shocked to guilty to that same damn pity look F-ing Jacob Black gave me. "Bella, I'm sorry" he said softly.

_Well, I never saw it coming I should've started running A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
_

All the sorrow turned to white hot anger in about five seconds. Jasper looked at me scared at what I might do. I went to talk ,but no words came out. I didn't even notice the rest of the Cullens enter the room. The three of us were just looked at each other for the longest time. I hadn't stopped crying."Bullshit!" I whispered harshly before I looked at Jasper one last time. Then I turned and walked out of the house.

_I guess it's really over I'm finally getting better And now I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm spending all of these years Putting my heart back together Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you  
_

I just can't catch a break this week.

**I know a twist in the plot! Not posting new stuff till i get some more reviews so review please!! Tell me what you think.**

**xoxo emily**


	5. Mad World

**Mad world**

**dont own anything but plot.**

JPOV

When I saw Bella on main street I really didn't believe it was her till she bumped into me. Same old clumsy Bella. When she realized it was me she fainted I brought her to Carlisle right away. Seeing that she was very pregnent and all. I knew Alice and Edward weren't home yet from there little "hunting" trip. Alice told me a few weeks ago that she saw us growing apart and we had other people we were suppose to help. I bought it at first untill Edward came home and she was all over him. And he didn't seem to care that I was standing right there feeling the lust and love run off both of them. I ran out the door and didn't come home for two weeks.

_all around me are familiar faces  
worn out places  
worn out faces  
bright and early for the daily races  
going no where  
going no where  
their tears are filling up their glasses  
no expression  
no expression _

Over the last few weeks I've learned to ignore there lust fest, but I didn't want Bella to have to see it. We all knew how hurt she was when we left. So I made sure that Edward and Alice weren't home when I got there. I took her to Carlisle who made sure that she and the baby were okay. I justed hoped she would wake up before the two lust birds got home. Sadly that didn't happen. She woke up a few minutes after they got home. Carlisle and I could here them making out on the sofa in the living room they didn't even notice Bella's scent in the house or simply didn't care.

_hide my head i wanna drown my sorrow  
no tomorrow  
no tomorrow  
and i find i kind of funny  
i find it kind of sad  
the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had  
i find it hard to tell you  
i find it hard to take _

When Bella tried to leave Carlisle and I tried to block her path. "I don't want her to see them Carlisle, It will hurt her even more."I said. "I agree it's in her and the baby's best interest not to see them, but I don't think we can get her out of here without them seeing her and your not taking her out the window"Carlisle repeilied. I thought about it for a second there was no way. Taking her out the window was out of the question because she could get hurt and thats what we were trying to prevent.

_when people run in circles its a very very  
mad world  
mad world  
children waiting for the day they feel good  
happy birthday  
happy birthday  
and i feel the way that every child should  
sit and listen  
sit and listen _

"I can't think of any other safe way out of the house other then through the front door." said Carlisle. The whole conversation took place in the matter of a minutes. Bella had been around us long enough to understand what was going on."I don't apperciate both of you talking about me in front of me"she snapped. I could feel her irration and I think Carlisle got the hint too. We let her pass into the hallway.

_went to school and i was very nervous  
no one knew me  
no one new me  
hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
look right through me  
look right through me  
and i find i kind of funny  
i find it kind of sad  
_

As I walked her down the hallway. I heard the giggling from the living room get louder. I was trying hard not to freak out and go kill Edward. Even if Alice left me and after the last few weeks of hell. I would take her back and blame Edward in a second. We came to the living room I heard Bella stop and her heart rate picked up.

_  
the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had  
i find it hard to tell you  
i find it hard to take  
_

Bella's tears started to fall. The hate for Alice and Edward grew to an unbearable degree. How could they be so horriable? They could hear her, the freaking house could hear her. But they decided to ignore it and keep up there little makeout party. I grabbed Bella's hand I wanted to get her out of here before she lost it. We both were almost to the door when I heard a heart broken sob from Bella. The two assholes on the sofa decided they would pay attention now. Alice looked at Bella "ohhhhhhh Bella" she said softly trying to look guilty ,but her feeling gave her away. I growled at a level only my family could here. Everyone was in the living room now all shocked to see Bella so pregnent and that the two on the sofa could be so heartless.

_when people run in circles its a very very  
mad world  
mad world  
enlarging your world_

"Bella I'm sorry" said Edward. Did he really think that was going to help anything. I felt Bella's anger spike. I looked at her nevously. "Bullshit!" she said in a hard whispered. With that she gave me a sorrow filled look and left the house tears streming down her pale face. I was about to start to scream when of all people Rose started." YOU IDOITS SHE PREGNENT DAMN IT!! WE ALL WENT ALONG WITH THE WHOLE WE FELL IN LOVE SHIT WHEN YOU TOLD US ABOUT YOU BOTH BUT THIS...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING. YOU COULD HAVE AT LEADT PRETENDED YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE. SHE WAS YOUR SO CALLED BEST FRIEND AND SO CALLED LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!! AND LOOK AT POOR JASPER HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOU TWO SHITHEADS I'M SURPRISED HE DIDN'T KILL YOU BOTH YET BECAUSE I KNOW I WOULD HAVE!! Rose finished her rant and stormed out of the room. Emmett just shoke his head saddly and followed. I couldn't believe Rose stode up for Bella like that,but maybe it was just the fact that she was going to have a baby and thats what Rose wanted most. Esme and Carlisle left the room quietly without being seen.

_mad world_

"I know you saw this Alice and I know Edward saw it to in your mind. But you couldn't just let her be happy like you promised could you?!" with that said I left giving them one more disgusted look leaving the house. I was going to find Bella.

**Please review and tell me what you think about jaspers point of view. I have no clue what should happen next!**

xoxo

emily


	6. Black Bird

**black bird**

**dont own anything song is black bird by the beatles**

**bpov**

I was still crying as I made it to the end of the Cullens extremly long driveway. Thats when it kinda hit that I had no clue which way town was."OH GREAT" I mumbled. I looked up at the sky the sun was going to be setting soon. I looked to the left down the road and could see nothing then I looked right and could only see tons of trees. I let out a sigh. Could things get worse.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_  
_It was all Edwards fault if he wouldn't have left me I wouldn't have went to Jake. Jake wouldn't have left me pregnent and I wouldn't have run to Alaska to find Edward and my so called best friend making out. And I sure as hell wouldn't have been freakin lost. Well I wasn't really lost I knew how to get back to the Cullens ,but I couldn't go back in there and see _him _and Alice. It hurt to much. I thought of Jasper. Poor guy has had to put up with them for god knows how long.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

The tears started to fall again as I stode there in the middle of the road. No cars ever came. "Well Bella you got what you wanted never to be found by Jake." I said to myself. Why was I so stupid what the hell was I thinking when I thought of Alaska. The baby kicked and I remembered again.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

"Bella..." I heard someone whisper. I knew that voice. I turned to see Jasper standing a few feet behind me. I dropped my head to my chest and I let a few tears fall. "Bella... I'm sorry you had to see that I didn't want you to, but there was no other way to get you out of the house." Jasper finshed looking like he would be crying to if he could.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_.

"How long?" I whispered. "A month or two I try not to count" he said taking a few steps closer. I looked at him you could see the pain all over his face ,but mostly in his eyes. "How did she tell you?" I asked "She told me she saw us growing apart and we were ment to help other people, he let out a bitter laugh, ironic it was my brother." Jasper answered. I nodded numbly I knew _edward _didn't love me anymore I knew that sense he left,but this still hurt like hell.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life_

The baby kicked again. I looked down at my belly and smiled alittle. I think I saw Jasper smile too. Thinking about the baby made me think of Jake which brought a whole knew batch of tears. I felt Jaspers stone cold arms wrap around me. I started to cry harder. My hands gripped the front of his shirt as if life depended on it. "shhhhhhhhhhhhh Bella its going to be okay" I heard him whisper. I don't know how long we stode like that in the middle of the road, but I felt my self starting to fall asleep and Jasper could tell. He picked me up bridal style. I think he brought me back to the house I was to out of it by then to know.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,oh  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise, oh_

I felt myself being laid on a bed, but I could still feel Jasper's cold body against mine. I swear I heard someone say" I'll never leave you Bella... I promise." I was out cold before I found out who said it._  
_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

**_sorry so short this time but its a short song tell me if you liked the chapter. Review please_**

**_xoxo_**

**_emily_**


	7. Here in your arms

**Here in your arms**

**song by hellogoodbye dont own anything der!**

I woke up with Jasper next to me. "What did I say?" was the first question out of my mouth. Jasper laughted and then he answered "Nothing really you were mummbling something about a cat and then told Edward do go hump a tree, but you have been asleep for almost 2 days now." He laughted at the last part causing me to giggle. Wait why was I giggling, this was Jasper the boy who could have been my brother inlaw. Unless I was starting to... I didn't finsh the thought. Jasper had a huge grin on his face.

_**I like, Where we are, When we drive,  
In your car. I like, Where we are;  
here. Cause our lips, Can touch,  
And our cheeks, Can brush.  
Our lips, Can touch**__**;  
**__**here**_**.****  
**

Then a thought hit me were was I? "umm Jasper were am I?" I asked looking around the room for some kinda clue. He looked away. "ummmm I had no were else to take you so your back at the house." he said evenly. "ooohhhh umm are Edward and Alice ..." Jasper cut me off mid sentences "No Carlisle said they had two days to get there stuff out after the little show they pulled in the living room for you ,Carlisle was pissed off to say the least." I stared shocked from what I just heard. Wait oh no that thought I was staying. As if planned Esme came running in the door and had me in a bear hug.

_**When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.**_

"OHHH Bella I've missed you so much! We should have never left, But look at you your going to have a baby!! I'm so excided for you. We'll get started on the babies room right away no need to worry!" Esme said this all so fast it made my head spin. Then Emmett came running in and had me in a bigger hug. "Emmett... Baby... can't...breath!!" "Oh sorry Bella I forgot your breakable but I've missed my little sister!" Em said with a huge grin on his face. "No prob Em I missed you too!" I said to him causing a bigger sillier grin to spread across his face.

_**I like,Where you sleep,  
When you sleep, Next to me.  
I like,  
Where you sleep;  
Here.  
**_I hadn't realized that I was leaning against Jasper the whole time. I looked back at him and he grinned back at me causing me to smile also. "'Come on you must be hungery"said Jasper. I managed to get out of bed some what gracefully ,but earning some laughs from Emmett and Jasper. I ended up laughing with them when I thought of how stupid I must look. I was hafe way to the door before I felt two cold arms pick me up. The next thing I knew I was in the kitchen with pancakes sitting in front of me. I was so hungrey it had been a almost 5 days sense my last good meal. I looked up to see a set of golden eyes looking at me. "What?" I said to Jasper with a mouth full of food. "Nothing..." he said with a laugh. I gave him my best fake glare causing him to laugh even more.

_**Cause our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here  
**_I finshed the pancakes and brought the plate to the sink to wash it. I saw something out of the corner of my eye.I nearly jumped a foot. "God Jasper you don't need to speed around the house, its not like I don't know your fast." He just gave me this goofy grin like he knew something I didn't. We stode there and talked for along time about things that had been going on with the family sense they left. We talked about some pretty random things too though. "So...Miss Bella are you going to ever tell me what brings you to good ol' Alaska?" Jasper asked me not meeting my eye. "ummmmmmmmmmmm...I...Jacob...he...aaaaaaa" was my answer. My heart seemed to break alittle, but not as bad as it did a few days ago. Maybe I really never loved Jacob maybe I just thought I did or maybe I just had wanted someone to care about me.

_**When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I´ve missed you, I've missed you."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms**_

I was lost in thought when two stone arms wrapped around me. Then I realized I had started to cry alittle. "OOhhh Bella I'm sorry you don't have to tell now." Jasper said in my ear. I gripped the front of his shirt letting my head rest on his chest. I continued to cry. Jasper just stode there with me letting me ruin his shirt. I know if I would have asked he could have calmed me down ,but I think he knew that I wanted to just cry.

_**Here in your arms**_  
_**  
**_As we stode there I couldn't help but notice how nice it was in Jasper's arms. I liked they way he looked at me and how I didn't have to really try to be anything when I was around him or talked to him. I didn't think about _him _and Jacob when I was around Jasper. I didn't feel broken like I did after _he _left even Jacob could never really put me back togethere. Jasper was putting me back togethere even if he didn't no it.

_**  
Here in your arms**_

Shit, I was falling for him. I looked up at Jasper he met my gaze."You okay for now?" he asked softly. "Yea I think I am." I said with a small smile,but we didn't move from the position we were standing in and that was fine with both of us.

_**Hope you like the chapter sorry it took so long i've had alot of stuff going on. I just haven't had time to get the chapter out of my head and on to fanfic. so Please review! ill update faster if i get some reviews!:))**_

_**xoxo**_

_**emily**_


	8. All good things come to an end

**dont own anything**

** All good things**

** Bpov**

I had been with the Cullens for almost 4 months now. In that time I had my beautiful daughter Bindy who I loved more then anything in the world. She had Jake's dark hair and my brown eyes.The whole Cullen family loved her. Jasper and I became bestfirends over the last four months. He helped me alot with Bindy, but so did Rose and Esme who couldn't get enough of the baby. There was another change that happened over the last four months. I am now a vampire too. It happened while I was giving birth. I lost to much blood and Carlisle knew I wanted to live for my daughter. So he changed me simple as that.

_Honestly what will become of me don't like reality It's way too clear to me But really life is dandy We are what we don't see Missed everything daydreaming_

Well okay its not as simple as that,but you get what I mean. These past four months have probuly been the best weeks of my life. I love Alaska its so quite here and I now know what my family means when they use to say it had good hunting. Anyway life really hasn't been so bad as a vampire for me. I skipped the whole newborn stage which is great. Jasper treats Bindy like his own child, always playing with her or rocking her. Edward always use to say Jasper had bad self control ,but I think he just didn't want me to be friends with him for some odd reason.

_Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends_

We haven't heard from Edward and Alice sense the day they left. Which is fine with me ,but I have a bad feeling they going to show up soon. Jasper tells me not to worry all the time because it makes him worry too. It's hard not to though. Life was going just fine in the Cullen house hold other then that. Who was I to worry? That was untill I got the letter.

_Why do all good things come to an end come to an end come to an end?  
Why do all good things come to end?come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end?_

**sorry it took so long and that its really super short but I have been having alot issues recently and this got put on the back burner. sorry its a cliff hanger too. But i will update soon i promise! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

** xoxo emily**


	9. so sorry

I don't know if this story is ever going to be finshed I'm very sorry ,but I just ran out of ideas

I am writing a new story which I will finsh before posting so I don't leave you hanging.

Thank you to the people who reviewed this story and followed it till I stopped updating.

Maybe so day I'll finsh it.

xoxo emily


End file.
